


Steve and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Wilson Rogers Compilation [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Airlines, Freebird - Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Steve recaps on a pretty bad Monday while Sam takes his time getting ready for bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Rated Teen because of language)
> 
> An AU where Sam and Steve aren't Captain and Falcon, but merely a couple of people who are...well a couple. Iron Hubsands is slightly mentioned, as well as Thor and Bruce, and Tony still happens to be friends with Steve and Sam. Characterization is probably off, especially on Bruce and Thor I bet, and because we all know I can't write American Airlines.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Steve lay silently on the bed, watching Sam wander around the room completing simple tasks like brushing his teeth and looking around for lotion. He had agreed that he'd be in bed with Steve in five minutes.

That had been fifteen minutes ago.

Steve huffed in annoyance, like he'd done the past two times at every five minute mark. And just like the past two times, Sam spared him an apologetic glance and walked over to give him a light pet on the head.

"I'll just take another minute Stevie..."

Steve placed his hand on top of Sam's, making sure it stayed on his head. Today had not been his day. 

Earlier that morning, Rogers had found himself waking up forty-five minutes late. Because for some reason his alarm felt that for that one day, its only purpose in the world hadn't been important enough to commit to.

Well it was.

It really, really was.

But then again, what was Steve supposed to expect from a piece of garbage machinery? Technology never was any good no matter what anyone else said.

And because of this unfortunate delay, Steve happened to miss Sam before he had headed off to work. Which meant there would be no 'good morning' cuddles, or any quick make out sessions that just took both their breaths away.

And Sam probably made him some pancakes.

They were probably cold by now though.

And then later that day, things just kept getting worse, because on his way to work Rogers had bumped into Stark.   
Day-drunk, Stark. And he was flipping pissed.

"Hey Ton-"

"You! You," Tony draped his arm around Steve's shoulder, poking him with the currently empty vodka bottle in his hand, "are a piece of shit man. Y-You fucking su-ck!"

And Steve didn't know what to do. So, as a result, Rogers found himself wasting an entire thirty minutes of his life listening to Stark ramble on from how much of a dick Steve was to his failing relationship with Rhodey. Which, in Steve's opinion was kind of weird, because Rhodey and Tony were in a great relationship, heck they were getting married next week. It must've been the alcohol.

Damn Tony had depressing delusions...

And then Stark had just wandered off flailing his arms around yelling utter nonsense at the top of his lungs. And Steve...well...Steve had become officially depressed. Knowing that alcohol could make you imagine the most miserable and horrifying scenarios.

Steve thought he might never touch liquor again.

And as Steve finally reached work, he received a long scolding from his boss. Apparently his morning hadn't gone that well either.

So finally, after a total of one hour and forty-five minutes, - because that darn scolding plus the general amount of time it took to commute added up to thirty minutes - Steve finally found himself at his desk.

And the rest of his day was just garbage because just like every other Monday, all Steve had to look forward to was work, and a packed lunch from Sam.

But he didn't even get to look forward to that because he had forgot to grab it before he left the house.

Great job Steve.

Just, great.

And then work finally ended, and Steve had started to head back home. However, he soon found out that he would be delayed on his way back as well.

Because, out of the blue, a drunk Bucky Barnes had ended up crashing into a tree right in front of Steve as he crossed the sidewalk. And Rogers had immediately called the hospital, helping Bucky out of the car as he waited for an ambulance to arrive. There were just too many drunk people today...

And later on his walk home he had found Thor crying on a bench. And Steve oh so wanted to just walk around him and go home but no, no Thor just had to notice him, run up to him, hug him, and cry. Cry and blow his nose all over Steve's shirt. Because that was what friends were for.

They were meant to be used as human tissues.

And then Thor had told him about his relationship problems with Bruce, and he had had this over dramatic breakdown. And Steve had called it over dramatic because while in the middle of describing the climax of his 'dramatic soap opera,' Bruce had called Thor to tell him to come home, to say that he was sorry and that he missed him. And Thor had been so happy and said he'd get there as soon as possible. And then he bade Steve farewell and acted like nothing had ever happened.

And Steve just stood there. Because he wasn't exactly sure what had just happened.

But then he had gotten home, and he had finally gotten an opportunity to cuddle with Sam on the couch. And then they had dinner and laughed about something funny that had happened at Sam's workplace, and it was nice.

And then they had gotten ready to go to bed. But that was fifteen minutes ago.

And now Sam was removing his hand from Steve's head, and Rogers decided he would just go to sleep because it didn't seem like Sam was coming to bed anytime soon.

However, in less than fifty seconds Steve felt the bed shift slightly as Sam made his way onto it, cuddling next to Steve while wrapping his arms around him.

"See? I told you," murmured Sam.

And Steve just sighed, grasping Sam and pulling him closer. A smile had found its way onto his face.

 

"So, how was your day?" Sam asked.

Steve chuckled quietly.

"Boy, do I have a story to tell you..."


End file.
